Machigerita
Machigerita (マチゲリータ) - продюсер и утайте с глубоким и плавным голосом, часто называющим фанатами " -звучащим". Мачигерита был активен в течении долгого времени, и обычно делал VOCALOID-песни, вместо каверов на них, однако, он также хорошо известен как утайте своей Visual Kei версией на песню "Mitsubachi" с 712K просмотров на июнь 2014. Иногда он делает ремиксы под Visual Kei стиль. Принадлежность и совместные проекты (Released on November 6, 2011) # SEKIHAN the TREASURE (Released on April 18, 2012) # In Other Worlds (Released on July 25, 2012) # Motoloid Dance Music Library (Released on December 31, 2013) # Motoloid Rock Music Live! Rally (Released on April 27, 2014) # Motoloid Dance Music Library 2 (Released on August 16, 2014) # Jakigan (Released on December 30, 2014) }} Список каверов (2008.02.13) # "Sore Ga Bokura No Justice" (2008.02.14) # "Sore Ga Bokura No Justice" -Full ver.- (2008.02.26) # "Cantarella" (2008.04.01) # "Ni Choume Blues" -Piano ver- (2008.11.13) # "The Captains - Tsukikage Romance" (2008.11.27) # "Moon Child - Escape" (2009.02.18) # "Cali≠Gari - Kinjiki" (2009.03.22) # "Kasou Kyoku" feat. Machigerita and BOB (2009.04.16) # "Plastic Tree - Kuuchuu Buranko" (2009.06.16) # "Cendrillon" feat. Machigerita and Hatsuki Yura (2009.06.23) # "Shido - Mousou Nikki" (2009.07.04) # "Plastic Tree - Spica" (2009.07.24) # "Cantarella" feat. Machigerita and BoB (2009.08.26) # "Rainbow Girl" (2009.09.12) # "Magnet" feat. Machigerita and Bob (2009.09.20) # "Magnet" (2009.09.20) # "Plastic Tree - Makka Na Ito" (2009.10.08) # "Celluloid" (2009.10.13) # "Scissorhands" (2009.11.24) # "Campanella" (2009.12.05) # "Petenshi Ga Warau Koro Ni" (2010.02.22) # "Shinitagari" (2010.03.11) # "Hoshi Furi" (2010.04.11) # "Kutabare PTA" (2010.05.26) # "1925" (2010.05.31) # "Hiki" (Original) (2010.07.12) # "Yuugure Cider" (Original) (2010.07.20) # "Lady In The Singing Room" (2010.07.30) # "Mitsubachi" -Visual Kei ver.- (2010.08.14) # "magnet" feat. Machigerita and Bob (remake) (2010.09.01) # "From Y To Y" (2010.09.17) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.14) # "Candy Addict Full Course" (self-cover) (2010.10.20) # "Wasurenbou" (2010.10.28) # "Yuki No Hana" (2010.12.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Pumpkin Head Spooky Dance" (2011.01.07) # "Kuro Ame No Hate Ni" (At the End of the Black Rain) (2011.01.21) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.28) # "Boku Wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (2011.02.24) # "Motion Blur" (self-cover) (2011.03.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Shoushuuriki ~Black Rose~" (Original) (2011.05.07) # "Tahrongi" (Original) (2011.06.22) # "Zombie Song" (Original) (2011.09.29) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.11.27) # "Ponponpon" -Visual Kei ver.- (2011.12.09) # "Setsugekka" (Original) (2011.12.28) # "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) (2012.02.16) (YT only) # "Koi No Dance Site" -Visual Kei ver.- (2012.07.03) # "Natsu Ni Sarishi Kimi O Omofu" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in My Fluffoughts) (2012.07.12) (Not in Mylist) # "Emerl" (Original) (2012.09.29) # "Cubism Gaka No Yume" (Original) (2012.10.02) # "Boku To Kaibutsu Sekai No Owari" (Original) (2012.10.03) # "Gomen Nasai O Ieru Ka Na" (I Wonder If I Can Say Sorry) (Original) (2013.01.27) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) -Japanese Arrange ver.- (2014.03.12) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) -Arrange ver.- (2014.03.12) (YT only) # "The Blooming Of The World Of Darkness" (Original) (2015.03.07) (YT only) # "Sanbi Suru Koushin" (2015.04.20) (Original) (YT only) # "Innocentia" (2015.06.07) (Original) (YT only) # "Greedy Halloween Cany Nights" (Original song) (2015.11.03) # "Piano x Forte x Scandal" (2015.11.05) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2015.11.13) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" -Visual Kei ver.- (2016.01.28) # "Book of Magic" (teaser trailer) (Original) (YT only) (2016.03.31) # "Gensou Kitan" (Original) (YT only) (2016.05.08) # "Part Of Your World - Disney Villian Arranged" (Social Media Only) (2016.08.28) # "Some day when my dreams come true - Disney Villians Arranged" (Social Media Only) (2016.09.04) # "A Whole New World - Disney Villian Arranged" (Social Media Only) (2016.09.11) # "Once Upon A Dream - Disney Villians Arranged" (Twitter Only) (2016.09.25) }} Дискография |track2lyricist = Machigerita |track2composer = Machigerita |track2arranger = Machigerita |track3title = Saihate no Tsuki |track3info = (Konori) |track3lyricist = Machigerita |track3composer = Machigerita |track3arranger = Machigerita |track4title = DR.NINE |track4info = (Konori) |track4lyricist = Machigerita |track4composer = Machigerita |track4arranger = Machigerita |track5title = Houseki Sekai ~world of jewels~ |track5info = (Konori) |track5lyricist = Machigerita |track5composer = Machigerita |track5arranger = Machigerita |track6title = Ketsumatsu to Hoshi |track6info = (Konori) |track6lyricist = Machigerita |track6composer = Machigerita |track6arranger = Machigerita |track7title = Butoukai ni Sayonara |track7info = (Konori) |track7lyricist = Machigerita |track7composer = Machigerita |track7arranger = Machigerita |track8title = Hime no Haka |track8info = (Konori) |track8lyricist = Machigerita |track8composer = Machigerita |track8arranger = Machigerita |track9title = Batsubun |track9info = (Минус) |track9lyricist = Machigerita |track9composer = Machigerita |track9arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Shukujo Berry No Tsukuri Kata. |track1info = (Sekihan) |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita |track2title = Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance |track2info = (Mi-chan) |track2lyricist = Machigerita |track2composer = Machigerita |track2arranger = Machigerita |track3title = Sunset Love Suicide |track3info = (Makoto DOREMIdan) |track3lyricist = Machigerita |track3composer = Machigerita |track3arranger = Machigerita |track4title = Tsugihagi Sandoku |track4info = (Danchou NoGoD) |track4lyricist = Machigerita |track4composer = Machigerita |track4arranger = Machigerita |track5title = Houkai Utahime |track5info = (Mi-chan) |track5lyricist = Machigerita |track5composer = Machigerita |track5arranger = Machigerita |track6title = Candy Addict Full Course |track6info = (Sekihan) |track6lyricist = Machigerita |track6composer = Machigerita |track6arranger = Machigerita |track7title = Erikubi |track7info = (Danchou NoGoD) |track7lyricist = Machigerita |track7composer = Machigerita |track7arranger = Machigerita |track8title = Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku |track8info = (Makoto DOREMIdan) |track8lyricist = Machigerita |track8composer = Machigerita |track8arranger = Machigerita |track9title = In Other Worlds |track9info = (Machigerita) |track9lyricist = Machigerita |track9composer = Machigerita |track9arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Boku No Uta |track1info = |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita |track2title = Zombie Song |track2lyricist = Machigerita |track2composer = Machigerita |track2arranger = Machigerita |track3title = Tahrongi |track3lyricist = Machigerita |track3composer = Machigerita |track3arranger = Machigerita |track4title = Namekuji To Bigazou |track4lyricist = Machigerita |track4composer = Machigerita |track4arranger = Machigerita |track5title = Gekkou To Kuro |track5lyricist = Machigerita |track5composer = Machigerita |track5arranger = Machigerita |track6title = Sweet Poison Factory |track6lyricist = Machigerita |track6composer = Machigerita |track6arranger = Machigerita |track7title = Candy Addict Full Course |track7lyricist = Machigerita |track7composer = Machigerita |track7arranger = Machigerita |track8title = Natsu To Rouka To Hanabatake |track8lyricist = Machigerita |track8composer = Machigerita |track8arranger = Machigerita |track9title = Tsugihagi Sandoku |track9lyricist = Machigerita |track9composer = Machigerita |track9arranger = Machigerita |track10title = Spell Of Hallows |track10lyricist = Machigerita |track10composer = Machigerita |track10arranger = Machigerita |track11title = Halloween Patisserie Tricka Torka |track11lyricist = Machigerita |track11composer = Machigerita |track11arranger = Machigerita |track12title = Dream Meltic Halloween |track12lyricist = Machigerita |track12composer = Machigerita |track12arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Sanbi Suru Koushin |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita |track2title = Tekubi Jishou Shoukougun |track2lyricist = Machigerita |track2composer = Machigerita |track2arranger = Machigerita |track3title = Wareware Kyou Kyouten |track3lyricist = Machigerita |track3composer = Machigerita |track3arranger = Machigerita |track4title = ♡＊：.｡..｡.：＊Ohime Sama＊：.｡..｡.：＊♡ |track4lyricist = Machigerita |track4composer = Machigerita |track4arranger = Machigerita |track5title = Utsushiomi |track5lyricist = Machigerita |track5composer = Machigerita |track5arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Innocentia |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Dark Woods Circus |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Amnesia |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Monotonous |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita, Yuyoyuppa}} |track1title = Greedy Halloween Candy Nights |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Erikubi |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Book of Magic |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Gensou Kitan |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Hire |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} Gallery Факты * Его тип крови "AB" (4 группа крови). * Его любимые цвета это черный и фиолетовый. * Он любит сладкую еду, музыку, игры, фильмы, милые вещи, интересных людей и игрушки, также он не любит горькие вещи, червей и, как ни странно, страшные вещи. * Он увлекается фотографией. * Он где-то 173 см ростом. * На одном из Live'ов он сказал, что любит кошек. Категория:NND утаите (мужчина) Категория:Мужчина Категория:Ikemen Категория:Ikemen (мужчина) Категория:Имеет YouTube канал Категория:NND утаите Категория:День рождение/24/01 Категория:Продюсеры Категория:Кошки Категория:VOCALOID-продюсеры